Changes in life
by Imstardancer12
Summary: Bella a 10 year old with a twin and an older brother who hates her. One day she is left for dead and Esme finds and changes her. Then on and hunting trip she finds them being attacked by James. What will happen. Will get revenge Why am i still talkin READ
1. Prolgue

_Disclaimer! I don't Own twilight or any of the people_

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful 10 year old princess. She had an amazing life, a wonderful twin brother, a loving older brother, caring parents, and tons of friends. Her life was perfect. She had a crush and they fell in love when they where older and the lived happily ever after......_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
_

_Hi my name is Bella, I am 10 years old, and my life is nothing like a fairy tale. Like in that fairy tale I do have a twin brother, his name is Jasper, and I have an older brother named, Emmett. That is ALL I have in common. My parents are always fighting, are never home, and don't love us. My brother Emmett used to love me, but that changed about two years ago. He and his friends, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward, started bullying me for some reason. They tried to get Jasper on their side but never could. Jasper would always help me out until about 5 months ago. He started hanging out with Emmett and his posse. There had bin some new addition to it as well, Lauren, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, and Eric. Now they all gang up on me. I __have no friends at all. Thanks to the "cool" kids hating me everyone stays away. This is my life.  
_

_Today though I feel like it all going to change_


	2. Only the begining

A/N Okay i now have a Beta for this story! Princess Vampiress! She will be  
checking this story and helping me write it!

Disclaimer!

ME: I am going to find away to own Twilight

Edward: You don't Own twilight and you will never own it.

ME: Okay, Then I own YOU!

Edward: No Stephanie owns me

ME: runs away crying.

Edward: Some people will never learn. But I love you anyway, you too Lyn!!

Bella P.O.V.

Today I woke up early as usual. Dad was already at work and mom was out cold on the couch. Jasper and Emmett where still sleeping. I ate my breakfast and got ready for school. When Jasper and Emmett woke up they didn't say a word to me. That's strange I thought, they always make fun of me when they wake. Oh well I might as well get to school.

When I got to school no one said anything; it was so strange. At the end of the  
day I was very happy. This was the best day EVER. No one had messed with  
me all day. It was great! I started to walk home. I had a feeling I was being  
watched, but whenever I tuned around no one was there. I started freaking  
out.

About half way home some one grabbed my arm turning me around. It was Emmett, Jasper, and their posse.

"Where you going you little brat," Jasper sneered, as I tried yanking my arm away from Emmett. I had tears in my eyes threatening to spill over, because of his grip.

"Oh look at that, she crying." Rosalie exclaimed. Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend, she's beautiful but she's so mean!

"Well then will just have to make it worse." Emmett said while throwing me  
into a ditch. Then they started beating me. I pleaded with them to stop. I felt at least three ribs break and a few bones, including my nose, leg, and arm. When it was all over they spit on me!

Then Emmett and Jasper came up and said, "You are a disgrace to our family. We wish you where never born. We are disgusted that we have to call you _our_ sister. See you at home." With that said, they said the last part in a sugary, sweet fake voice, they left me there.

Even though I was in so much pain, most likely internally bleeding to death, those last words where causing me the most pain. Those couple of words were tearing me apart. I was slowly loosing consciousness. Right before I fell into the darkness I saw a flash of white. Then I was lost in the darkness that I most likely was never going to wake up from. Then I felt something, that jolted me awake, aspike of pain more intense than anything else. It felt like a fire moving  
through my system then I let the darkness take me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Esme P.O.V.

I was driving home from the grocery store, not that we needed the food but  
we had to keep the appearance, when I smelt a lot of blood. I pulled over and  
started searching. I found a girl that looked about ten in a ditch on the side of  
the road. There was blood everywhere but I held no blood lust. I heard the  
girls heart slowing and I felt the need to bite her. I walked over to her and  
bit her wrist and ankles, then went for her neck. I felt her jolt awake before  
passing out. I put her into my car and drove her to Carlisle. When put her on  
the couch and waited for the three days that would change this girls life.

(A/N I was so tempted to leave it there! B/N But I would have killed her. Hee hee)

3 days later

Bella P.O.V.

The pain was starting to stop but I was more intense in my heart. Then my  
heart just stopped. Yes you heard me it STOPPED! I slowly opened my eyes and  
saw a young couple probably in there thirties looking at me.

"Who are you" I asked a little bit scarred.

"I am Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. What's your name honey" the  
female said, she was gorgeous. She had beautiful topaz eyes and the most  
amazing features. Then it clicked in my head they where the new family that  
just moved here, the doctor and his wife.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I like to be called Bella. Why am I  
here?"

"Well you see Bella, my wife found you in a ditch beaten up and on the break  
of death. The reason you here is because we are vampires, and the only way you  
could have lived is that she changed you into a vampire. At least that's what she did. So, now you are a vampire." Carlisle said simply.

"You mean I am a vampire? THAT IS SO COOL! One question though don't  
vampires drink blood?"

"Well I am glad that you took that well. Too answer you question yes we do  
drink blood. My wife and I only drink animal blood though. That is why our  
eyes are golden. Vampires that drink human blood have red eyes." he said,

"We were wondering if you would like to join our coven as our daughter,  
would you like that?"

"I would love that!"

"Well before we go hunting, do you mind telling us how old you are and why you  
where on the side of the rode?" Esme asked with a curios look on her face.

"Well to answer your first one I am ten years old. To answer your second  
would take along time."

"Well we have all the time in the world. I forgot to tell you that we live  
forever. Oh and how would you like to see yourself in the mirror?" Carlisle  
suggested.

I nodded my head yes and ran at a speed that shouldn't be possible to the closest mirror. The girl looking at me looked like an angel. She had beautiful long mahogany hair with a shine that had never been there before. The only thing that I didn't like was the bright red eyes. I wanted them to be the same color as Carlisle and Esme then the turned a deep topaz. I said wow, and turned to them.

"Look at my eyes." I told them.

"Well I think we found you power." Carlisle said seeming very happy.

"What power?"

"Well you see honey some vampires have a gift we call it our power. You power seems to be one of changing your appearance." Esme answered sweetly,

"Well can we hear your story now?" Carlisle asked, looking eager.

"Okay well it all started two years ago when I was eight....," I told them all about my parents, my twin, and my older brother. I told them how I have no friends, how I am hated. Finally I told them what happened three days ago. Once I was done they were dry sobbing.

"Oh honey I am so sorry." Esme gushed.

"Its okay but I have a question. Can I call you mom and dad?"

"Yes I would live that!" Esme said radiating with happiness.

For 7 years I lived a great life till on day that all changed.

(B/N) Yes she left me on this cliff hanger just like you. I'm pissed! Arg. –Shakes fist in the air-

(A/N) Lol well I am evil aren't I. Even my Beta doesn't know what i am doing. Well if you want to find out press the green button. You know you want to. Press It Press It!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!

!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So it took awhile but I have finished school!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I can write more often! Okay let's see what my Beta has to say.

B/N: Yay!!!! I'm so excited for this chapter. I had some input and that makes me so happy. :D

It has been 7 years since I was turned into a vampire. Carlisle and Esme are amazing parents. I have found out that I have a couple of powers. Okay a little more than a couple. More like a lot! I can change how I look, make myself appear human with blood and all, I can make myself age but that goes with changing appearance, I have control on all the elements, what's cool is the humans have a show like that on the T.V., I have a shield, and I can fly. We have gone on tons of adventures. Like the one we took to Italy. We met the rulers of the vampire race. Cool!

Cool right. At first they thought that I should be dead since they considered me an immortal child, but after they realized how powerful I was, they let that drop, it also helped that I was more mature than an average 10 year old. I found out I was a shield there because Aro couldn't read my mind.

So all in all I have lived a very good vampire existence. Well that's what I thought until one day every thing changed for the bad or good.

Carlisle, Esme, and I had moved into Washington again, we don't live in Forks though. We live in a castle. I know a castle! I loved it! The outside wasn't like those dark castles from fairy tales; it was a bright white castle. It had a beautiful garden. On the inside it looked magical. It was so open and free. There was this huge grand stair case. If you walked into it you would think you where in a dream. There were so many rooms. My favorite room was the tower room. It was in the highest tower and looked around the whole landscape. I claimed this room as mine. With the power of making me appear human includes that I can sleep, so I needed a bed obviously. Carlisle and Esme's rooms were on the third floor, they had huge room. There was a game room, library, pool, soccer field, basket ball court, and many other rooms.

We decided that I was going to go to school. Since I was more comfortable at the age I was changed I would be going to Rainview Elementary (A/N I don't know if it exists). I like it even though it was hard being the new girl. Most vampires don't like going to school but I had no problem with it. I might be a mature 10 year old but I am still a 10 year old at heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had been going to school for two months. I liked it a lot. Living here was awesome because it had lots of woods to hunt in. I was walking home from school when I decided to take a run. As I was running, I smelt a vampire. Not just any vampire, James. James was a vampire who had wanted me dead since we met in Italy. He found out he couldn't kill me so he decided to hunt me. _Well I guess he found me. _Then I smelt it. The smell of humans 5 to be exact, I knew they were in trouble. I followed the scent and found James. He was in a clearing. The five humans were there withering in agony except for one which James was feeding off of.

"Stop!" I yelled at him.

He looked up and stopped feeding.

"Well Well Well. Look who we have here, an immortal child. Not just an Immortal child but the immortal child that I am looking for."

"Don't make me mad James. I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Oh the child thinks she can kill me well we'll see about that," with that said he lunged at me. I moved at the last second and through a punch as well. It him in the jaw and made him loose focus for a second. That second was all I needed to get the lighter that I always carry with me for moments like this. I lit his hair on fire. He ran cursing away.

Once he was gone I got a better look at the humans. There were 3 boys and 2 girls. One girl had black short spiky hair, while the other had long flowing blond hair. One boy had the strangest bronze hair, while the others had dark brown and blond hair. For some reason it felt like I knew them. I realized who they were as soon as the one with the bronze hair opened his eyes........

(A/N I was so close to stopping it there.)

I can remember staring at those eyes for days. They were so different, so magical, yet always filled with hate when looking at me. Those bright green eyes, the eyes that belonged to the person I had a crush on since the beginning of second grade, the eyes that belonged to the one and only Edward Mason. That could only mean that the rest were my brothers and their girlfriends. Oh my gosh what am going to do?

The first scream broke through my thoughts. I looked over and I thought it came from Emmett. Then a thought occurred to me. Maybe it wasn't them; maybe it was people who looked like them. I checked his Id and it said Edward Mason. I had to call Carlisle.

I got my phone out and dialed his number.

"Carlisle I need your help."

"What's wrong honey?"

"Well I was out for a run and I smelt James' scent and humans and decided to track it. Well I got James to leave but now I have 5 changing humans."

"Oh honey we will be right there."

"Wait that's not the worst part, it's my brothers and his friends."

"Oh we will be there soon."

Then I was left there with my worst nightmares.

A/N I am so Evil! Find out what happens in the next chap!!!

B/N As a first I know what's going to happen next. Haha I kick you're a**. :D


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Yah this is going to be a quick update. This is the P.O.V. of the rest of the characters. The next chap will be when Esme and Carlisle get there. I know I am mean but this is all I could think of doing. I will try to get the next chapter out tomorrow or tomorrow night depending on how many reviews I get. If you want it tomorrow review! Beta what do you have to say.)  
(B/N I love this chapter, especially because I got lots of stuff in here as well. This made me sooo happy. I 3 you)  
(A/N Aww I 3 u to thanks!)

J P.O.V.

My body felt like it was on fire. All I can remember is going camping with my brother Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, my girlfriend Alice, and the loner of our group Edward. We were attacked by this man, I think he said his name was James, and dragged from our campsite. Once we were far away he bit all of us and then started drinking from Edward. That's when I felt a fire burst through my veins. It was excruciating. I knew I was going to die. I also knew I was going to hell because I murdered my twin sister. I wonder if this is what she went through when she died. Oh I wish I hadn't been so mean to her. Only if she new what was happening to us then she would understand. Still it doesn't give us a right to murder her. I wonder how Alice, my sweet, sweet Alice, was doing. A hiss interrupted my thoughts. I tried to catch the words but I couldn't. I slowly fell into a blissful slumber not knowing this would be my last time to ever sleep.

Em P.O.V.

This pain, I have never gone through this before. Not even when dad was mad. I thought I had already gone through the worst pain of my life, but this topped all of the things I have gone through. This was hell, and I deserved it, didn't I. I can't say I don't deserve it. I killed my sister. That has to be one of the worst things any one can do, killing your own family that is just sick. Yet guess what, I did it. Yes, I, Emmett Swan killed his own little sister, a sister who did absolutely nothing wrong, a sister who was killed because of our hate for our dad. We blamed her for something she didn't know that was happening. I can remember the last words I said to her, "You are a disgrace to our family. We wish you where never born. We are disgusted that we have to call you our sister. See you at home." She never came home though. We waited and waited but she never came. When we went to where we left her, she wasn't there, just a pool of blood. How could we be so evil? On to other thought, I wonder how Rose is. I pondered on that for a while. I soon felt my self slipping it to a dreamless sleep. The fire was still roaring stronger. My last thought before I let the dark consume me was I wonder if Bella went through this.

A P.O.V.

Pain was all I felt. Everywhere there was pain. It felt like fire was ripping through my insides. I wonder how Jasper is holding up. I hope he doesn't have to go through this. Okay if I have to go through this I deserve to go on a huge shopping spree. Yes a huge one. I will get that new shirt I wanted. Yep shopping will be good. Ouch, that hurts. The pain was going to my heart. I wonder if Jasper's twin went through this. I feel sorry for what we did. I don't even know why we hated her. Who knows? I feel sleepy. Then darkness pulled me under.

R.P.O.V.

I was burning from the inside out; I could feel it all over. The fire was licking me dry. I thought of that saying, you know, beauty is pain. Maybe all this pain will make me prettier. Of course, I was the prettiest girl in school, Emmett always told me so. I don't believe I could get much prettier but imagine that. Imagine me more beautiful, I would stun people. Perhaps I'll be skinnier, I might need more outfits. Perhaps Alice would like to shop with me. I know that this may be a lot of pain but dying just doesn't fit me. I'll be immortally beautiful. Like I'd be alive forever, but dying this young just is upsetting. Just then a shooting pain shot threw my veins. I cried out. My mind started to drift but then I remembered Emmett, I hope he's doing okay. I really couldn't deal if he was going through this too. I let a small sob out then let the blackness that had began to creep over me take over.

(A/N My Beta wrote this one! ^ I think she did a great job what do you think?)

E P.O.V

Fire yes I was on fire. Just let me die. Then that man was drinking my blood. I could only think of one thing that he was. Vampire! My life was flashing before my eyes. I thought that was a myth. I mean how many people die and come back to tell the tale. I heard a voice and then I was thrown onto the ground. I was so happy I'm not going to die. Well that's what I thought until the fire roared to an almost unbearable point. I opened my eyes and I see an angel. She looked ten years old but she was gorgeous even though she was only ten. I felt that she was the reason I should live. She reminded me of someone. I can't remember who it was, yet she seemed familiar. I kept on staring at her as I fell in to a dark abyss.

A/N- How did I do with the others P.O.V.? Please tell how you feel about my Betas work. 1043 words, pretty good if I do say so myself. LOL! I will update tomorrow if I get over 10 reviews. So REVIEW!

B/N- I hope you like my paragraph, I love Edwards point of view and I think you should review! REVIEW. Just press the magic button right down there. :-D

\/

\/

\/

\/


	5. Important!

A/N INPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay I will not be updating any of my stories till I finish it. I don't want to get stuck like I am right now. If I feel like updating than I will update but If not I will not.

My first to complete is Cullen Crazyness – 6 chaps

Second what was left behind - don't know how many chaps

Third Changes in life I will most likely write this with What was Left Behind because it is my favorite– don't know how many chaps.

Thanks will update as soon as they are finished I will be writing the first starting tonight.


	6. AN

**AN**

Okay I am so so so so so so so so so SORRYY! I haven't updated any of my stories in months! Okay here are my reasons!

**School**

**Projects**

**writers block**

**haven't had any time**

**_MOST IMPORTANT MY COMPUTER CRASHED FOR LIKE THE LAST 5 MONTHS_!**

**So I just got it back**

**School!!!!!!!!!!**

Ok So I am sorry and I will try to update all my stories to night cept 4 2.

**-Imstardancer12 SORRY**


	7. Chapter 5

Bella

All I could was sit there, Waiting, watching. My brothers and there friends changing in front of my eyes. The tormentores of my past, people I thought would never effect me again. I was wrong. Why am I always wrong. Why cant I live my new life without my past facing me at every turn I make.

Laying there whithering in agony was the people that had killed me. What did I do to diserve this. I was a good person. Never fed on a human, I haven't killed anyone. Why must god punish me. I knew I could have just let James kill them but I am a better person than that. Even though tried to kill me I would not take the satisfaction af killing of letting them die.

Right the I made my decision, a decision I unconcesly agreed to.

I would stay, be brave and meet my killers head on.........

All I had now to do was wait for Carlisle.

* * *

Carlisle

I started running as soon as I got the call. My daughter was hurt and sad. She told us what her brothers and their friends did to her. Now she has to be there while they changed. My fear is that she would run and leave us behind.

When I got to the clearing I saw the five changing teens but that was not who I was hear for. I hear for my daughter and I found her dry sobbing not even realizing she was.

"Honey, its going to be okay," I told her tring to sooth her.

"I know daddy it's just hard knowing that they are back here in my life."

"Well what do you think you should do?"

"I am going to stay here and face them." thats when I relized how strong my daughter truly was!:D

* * *

Bella

3 days later

They would be waking up soon. Their heart where beating 90 to nothing. Esme and I set up some rooms for them to live after I found out that there were to couples in the mix. I was scared about when they would would wake but I also new I could haddle it. I was the same little girl they almost murdered. I was a new strong women.

I decided that when I met them this time I would go back to my seven year old self so they would think that I had to stay seven for ever. Later on I would change my appearance and what not.

We had talked about when I would meet them and came up with that I would wait down stairs and be "introduced" after thay had explained everything to them. I was pulled out of my thouts to hear all the heart beats stop. It was time.

* * *

An So very tempted to leave it there but I havent updated so I add more!!!.

I listened to the sounds above me.

An dont feel like writing names so this is how it is

**Rose**

Em

_Jazz_

_Alice_

Edward

**Carlisle**

_**Esme**_

"Rose", "**Em**", "_Ali"_, "_Jazzy_", "Eddie"

"Where the H**L are we?"

"_**You my dear are in our house. My daughter saved your life."**_

"**Why do I feel a burn in my throat???"**

"**That would be because your a vampire."**

"Seriosly that is so COOL!!!!!"

"Why can I hear your thoughts?"

"_Why can feel what your feeling?"_

"_**That would be because some vampires have gifts."**_

"_You said something about a daughter can we meet her?"_

"**Yes she will be here in just one second."**

Well here goes nothing............

AN. Well I can't get in touch with my beta so this is an unbeta chap.

Sorry took so long

Dont evpect reg updates

-Imstardancer12


End file.
